Was Kogas Girl
by Zebethel
Summary: Kagome moves to Kogas high school, they are dating but problems rise when she starts to hang out in Sangos group. KagXInu and KagXKog parings. Please tell me if i should keep going. please give it a chance, Fans of KagXKog parings dont read. RE-WRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

Inu-yasha fic.

"hey did you hear 'bout that new chick? shes supposed to be really hot"  
"Yeah but i heared she already has a guy here"  
"who"  
"Koga"  
"no way!!"

it was kagomes first day in shikon high, she wasnt as nervous as you would think. She already was dating a guy there named Koga. He was a wolf demon and was the fastest guy there. He had long black hair pulled back in a ponytale and he only wore green and brown clothes.

"Hey Koga!" she said after spotting him half an hour after wandering the halls and guys whisteling at her.

"Hey kags!! where were you?" Koga said pulling her into a hug. All the boys around him whisteled. "I was lost!!" she said hugging him back "And must they whistel at me?? every guy in those halls did it already!! ive been here thirty minutes and already im sick of this place!!" he laughed. "Guys this is Kagome,  
my Girlfriend." he paused in the middle and dragged out the part about her being his girlfriend.

"Koga shes HOT!!" one of the guys said, "Go on Kags show 'em what ya got!!" he said proudly and spun her round making her dizzy. "Koga you know i dont like to be spun-" he cut her off. "Dont embaress me kags!" he wispered. she huffed and sat down at one of the desks.

The teacher walked in and banged his brefcase down on his desk. "Alright everyone SHUT UP!!" he yelled, 'some ones cranky!' kagome thought to herself.

"now we have a new student in our class today Kagome Higurashi . please stand up and tell the class about yourself" he said in a dull tone.

She got up and went to the front of the class, not with out lots of wolf whistels and guys hitting her butt. "Hi im Kagome Higurashi, i just transfered here from Tokyo High !" she stated calmly. "Any Questions for miss Higurashi?" the teacher said. mainly guys put their hands up.

"Yes You!" she said pointing to a boy in the front row. "Yeah, you wanna go out with me?" he sugested. "I already have a boyfriend!" she said carefully.  
"Well Dump the Zero and get with the hero!! Who is he any way?!" he said confidently, "Koga!" she she said dully like the teacher pointing to her angry looking boyfriend. Koga cracked his knuckels. "Sorry Koga!! We didnt know!!" the boy said scared. kagome chuckled.

"OK Miss Higurashi take a seat next to... Sango!! Sango please show her around" he announced while looking at the role.

Kagome walked toward sango exitedly and took the seat next to her. "Sango i didnt know you went here!!" Kagome and Sango had been friends for as long as she could remember. For the first coupple of years they lived next door to each other then Kagome moved. then their mothers became friends from a yoga class and kept the girls in contact with each other even though she moved every four or five years.

"Kagome!! when did your mother decide to move Back?!" "She decided long before i knew! so by the time she told me all our phone lines had been cut!" "then why didnt you text me?" "Ugh i was grounded when she told me! No Phone No Computer No TV!! it was horrible!!" "Oh well now we get to see each other every day!!" the girls squeled untill the bell rang.

"Im telling ya Koga, you cant let her hang around with those slayers! She might get some bad ideas in her head!! plus she could threten you with them if she makes friends with them!"ginta told him. "Your right ill try to stop her, but she is stubbourn" Koga explained.

AFTER CLASS...

"So come on kagome ill show you your locker!!" sango said will pulling kagome along, "Ok Ok Sango just slow down!!" she laughed. "Kagome!" came from the hall "Koga!! you remember Sango dont you? she came to my birthday last year!!" Kagome said going closer to koga and pulling sango with her.

"Unfortunately" he said, "Watch it Ponytale!!" Sango said glaring at Koga, he returned the glare. "Why are my two best friends fighting?!" Kagome said sadly "Kagome in school we cant be seen with the deamons! it just isnt right!" sango explained. "And we cant be seen with homeless slayers!" koga spat.

Sangos Eyes widened, Kagomes jaw droped, "KOGA how could you say that!? thats just mean!! weres the koga i like? the one who wouldnt hurt a fly?" Kagome said strongly. "Kagome Its bad for our image! now come with me right now! i dont want you to talk to or even look at this this this THING!" he spat with extra venom on the last word.

Kagome was gobsmacked, Koga had never said anything like this before! "KOGA!! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CANT SEE!! SANGO IS MY FRIEND AND HAS BEEN SCINCE I WAS FOUR!! THATS ALOT LONGER THAN IVE KNOWN YOU MISTER!! NOW APPOLOGISE!!" she screamed,"And if you do just because we're dating ill let it slide, THIS time" she finished, her face was red and Koga was terifyed.

Kagome started tapping her foot, "Im waiting!" sango had a smug look on her face. "im sorry" he mumbled bearly audiable. "There Now was that so hard"  
Kagome sang and got them both in a hug that was more like a stangle hold. Koga and Sango were glareing at each other again.

--lunch time--

Kagome walked into the caffateria with her lunch and saw two tables. One had Koga, Ginta, hakkaku and Ayame sitting on it. the second table had Sango a boy she believed was called Miroku and a boy she hadnt seen or heard of.

She stood between the two tables wondering on witch to go to, suddenly, "Kagome come over here!" sango called waving to her. she turned to walk over to them when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. "Hey gomey! come sit with us!" he said with a purr, "No thanks koga im going to sit with Sango today, mabye tomorow!" she when to leave but the arms tightened around her. "Kagome i dont want you sitting with them. come and sit with us." he said sternly.

Kagome turned around, "First of all Koga, i can choose my own friends, and i dont need you to pick for me i dont think Ayame likes me!!" she said to him with pout. "Please Kags! come sit with us! atleast for today!" he pleaded. "Oh Fine but only scince my little boy needs someone to hold his hand!" she raised her voice at the last bit. "I do not!" he said angryly "Then let me sit with sango!" "NO" "I dont wanna sit with those boys! they treat me like im a peice of meat!" he stared at her then let her go. "Id better be getting something good for this!!" he mumbled, "No more than a kiss!" she giggled gave him a quick peck on the cheek and sped of. Koga turned and sat down with his friends.

"hey Sango!" Kagome Chirped as she sat down in her chair next to sango and the nameless guy, but he was sitting on the edge of the table facing away from her.  
"Hey kags! what took ya so long?" sango said. "And who might this lovely lady seeted before me be?" said the guy in a purple shirt with long sleves wrapping round his wrists and hands sitting across from them.

"Oh sorry! Im Kagome Higurashi! i just moved here! from Tokyo high!" Kagome explained. "Kagome, what a lovely name! its an honour to meat you!! now do you have a boyfriend?" sango smashed him over the head with her algebra book. the nameless one cracked up laughing lying back on the table holding his ribs.

Kagome lent over him, "And who might you be?" he stoped and opened his eyes, he instantly when red. "hey you match your shirt now!" Kagome giggled and sat back down. "Thats Inuyasha," sango told her "and by the way Inuyasha you might wanna pull your hood back up!" she smiled and kagome followed here gaze to see a pair of white fluffy dog ears. Once Inuyasha realised he pulled the hood of his shirt up.

"Ears that means hes a deamon!" kagome wispered to sango, "Not exactly. hes a half deamon" she explained "And hes not proud of it!" she said laughing.  
"Hey Girl!" he called still with his back to Kagome, "Its Kagome!" "Right what ever your boyfriend isnt happy!" "Koga?" she asked, "Your dating Koga"  
miroku asked shocked "yeah but only sango knew, i didnt tell you guys and sango didnt, she was with me all day! how did you know?" she wondered.  
"You reek of that wolf." he said angryly. "Realy? i dont smell that bad do i sango?" "I dont have deamon scent!" they laughed.

"why is he upset?" Kagome asked 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kagome! come here will ya?" koga called from down the hall. "Coming Koga!" Kagome skiped down the hall and into kogas room, "yes?" she chirped, "Look Kags its just those poeple you hang out with, i really dont like them, please stay away from them?" he asked with a pout, "Koga is this because they were hitting on me?" she asked curiously. "No! I just dont want you to see them any more. they are bad for you Kags!" he whined. "Look Koga. ill stay with you tomorrow OK?" she said happily, "fine but we will be talking about this later" "OK but not now" she smiled and skiped away.

'damm it if she gets too close to them i might loose her, i have to stop her' Koga thought.

Kagome was in the kitchen making some ramen for Koga and herself when the her cell rang, "Hello?... Hi Inuyasha!" As soon as he heard those words Koga was by the door. "Wait how did you get my number... ohhh this is Sango's phone!" Koga breathed a sigh of relief when he found out that she haddnt given Inuyasha her number. "Ohh Inuyasha I would Love to!" she squeeled and Koga tensed up, "I'll go tell Koga... Why cant i tell Koga?" they both waited for the reply.

"A SURPRISE? I LOVE SURPRISES!!" she squeled again, "No hes not listening! he knows if hes caught listening to me he wont get anything for weeks!!... NO!  
thats sick of corse we havent done THAT! god! why would you think that?" she sounded discusted and Koga pouted knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"OK ill see you at 2! and Inuyasha! Next time call me on your phone. my number is 0430 525 076. Kay see you soon!" she hung up. Koga then burst in.

"Did I Just Hear You Give That Filthy Mutt your Cell Number?!" he shouted but as soon as he did he regretted it. her face turned bright red in anger, "KOGA!  
WERE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" she screamed "Yes..I mean No! I, I, I..." she was slowly stomping towards him and he was shuffeling back trying unsucsessfully to get away.

She was screaming wildly then she punched him hard in the jaw. "Koga you know your punishment. now leave me so i can get ready for my time with my friends"  
"Its not a DATE is it?" he said angrily, "Yes Koga! Its a DATE! God! Your so Paranoide!" she stormed out.

He grabbed his phone, "yeah Ginta. Its me. Shes going out with that group...NO I DONT KNOW WHERE SHES GOING!... Yes i want you to follow her... both of you.  
we cant let it come to that. turn them against each other... yes Ayame can come. Kay. Call me later. Bye!".

WITH KAGOME...

Kagome slammed the door to her room "stupid Koga, how could he eavesdrop on me? Baka! Oh well now i have to get ready" she wondered over to her dresser. She picked out her Karki bike shorts and her pink sleveless shirt that was held up by a ring of fabric around her neck. She tied her long black hair up in a bun with a pink diamond dragonfly hair clip.

She turned and looked at herself in the mirror, she giggled at how she looked. She was happy, she looked normal not dressed up like it was a date, but she had considered dressing up, leaving, then changing just to annoy Koga, but she wasnt that mean.

She skipped down the stairs to find Koga waiting for her. "Kagome you look great!" he said extending his hand for her, she slapped it away, flattery doesnt work on her. "Koga No! the more you persist the longer it will be untill ill talk to you again!" then she relised she had just spoken to him, "In the exeption of this sentance and the last i wont talk to you again!" she huffed, "come on Kags! just talk to me i didnt mean to!" she pretended to zip her lips and turned around and walked away.

She walked into the lounge room and sat down on the lounge, "1:45... still 15 minutes to go untill Inuyasha gets here, I guess ill watch some TV" she sighed.  
She turned the TV on and flipped through the chanels, she decided on the history chanel since Koga never let her watch it, she thought it would be a good way to annoy him.

'Welcome to back to the past. today we will be focusing on going back to the Sengoku Period of feudal Japan 500 years ago!' this topic had always interested Kagome but when ever she got a chance to learn about it Koga would always interupt some how and make here forget about it. She always wondered why.

"KAGOME!! WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?!" he screamed and snatched the remote from her hand, "What was that for!?" she yelled back, "Ohh so your talking to me now huh?" he said smugly. she just huffed and turned back.

Luckily, five minutes later the door bell rand. 'Finally' she thought, "Coming!" she yelled happily. Koga glared over the couch back. "Hey Kagome! wolf boy"  
he muttered the last bit, "mutt!" Koga growled.

"Ok Inuyasha lets go" they left happily. they walked down the path to Inuyasha's car, Sango and Miroku were already in the back. "Hey Kagome! hurry up"  
Sango called. "OK OK hold your horses!" "that is the lamest thing ive ever heard anyone say!" "Oh Yeah?" they kept fighting like that untill she got into the car, the front seat, right next to Inuyasha.

Koga watched them from the window trying to be inconspicuis to the people outside.

Inuyasha jumped into the drivers seat and drove off. 


End file.
